


Kith

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i know new years is over but like i wanted to write it now, idk i just think theyre neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: fluffy oneshot by me lol cuz im putting off my actual books-
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Kith

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> -Zhu

This was nice. That was all Komaeda could really say about the situation. It was just.. nice. 

It was New Years Eve, and the whole class had excitedly gone to the festival together. Mahiru had gladly taken pictures of the experience, and everyone had stuck together - or, relatively close together - for the majority of the time.

Well, except for now. 

The moment the countdown had been announced, a hand had swiftly grabbed his wrist and drug him away from the crowd. Ah, he’d thought, so he was being kidnapped. Just his luck.

Yet when he’d turned to see his assailant, it was no stranger. In fact, he found he could recognise the salt and pepper colored hair attached to the one in front of him.

Gundham said nothing, instead focusing on his path, eventually dragging him out of the throng of people and to the edge of a copse on the outskirts of the festival. The Ultimate released him then, leaning against a tree and letting out a harsh breath, noticeably flushed in the lights of the festival. Nagito cleared his throat, making the other look up at him.

“Um.. Are you ok?” He questioned, an uneasy smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t help but wonder why an Ultimate - especially Gundham - would drag him all the way out here. Tanaka huffed once more, straightening himself and crossing his arms, a difficult task due to the way the sleeves of his kimono sagged low.

“Indeed.” He hummed, gesturing to the crowded festival grounds with his head. “I simply wished to escape the hellish confines of that overpopulated jamboree..” Then he seemed to fluster, covering the bottom half of his face with his sleeve thanks to the absence of his scarf. “Also.. I.. had a place to show you.. follow me, Clover!” He cleared his throat, whirling around with a flourish and stomping into the small grove of trees. Komaeda chuckled a bit to himself, flushing a bit at the nickname he’d been assigned, following closely behind the other teen.

It didn’t take long to get there, thanks to Gundham hurrying them along before the countdown ended. They ended up at the edge of a cliff hanging over the river, a boat floating in the distance, no doubt ready to set off the fireworks at the start of the new year. The breeder sat a bit further away from the edge, and Komaeda followed, the both of them sitting in silence while the distant yet loud countdown sounded off. Nagito basked in the moonlight, not bothering to break the increasingly awkward silence. Gundham would speak when he needed to. He knew the other’s boundaries by now.

10 seconds.

“Clover.”

9 seconds.

“Yes?”

8.

Nagito’s head turned to a flushed Tanaka staring at him.

7.

“Cover your eyes.”

6.

Confused and curious, Nagito did so. He heard Gundham shuffle in front of him, seeming to hesitate, the countdown ever present.

5.

4.

3.

2.

Gundham’s lips pressed against his.

1.

Fireworks exploded in the sky at the same time as they did in his mind. Gundham pulled away just as Nagito lifted his hands from his eyes. They were wide and surprised, staring at Gundham’s flustered, uncertain ones. Another firework popped in the sky, and suddenly Gundham’s back was hitting the ground, Nagito’s lips on his once more.

A giddy little giggle escaped Nagito as he pulled away, laughing breathlessly while he peppered more kisses on the surprised breeder’s face. A low chuckle came from Gundham, and soon they were both devolving into laughter, happy smiles on their faces.

So yeah, Nagito thought as he buried his face in the other’s neck. This was nice.


End file.
